Blond Seduction
by Vampire Hero
Summary: Ron hurried down the hallway, as a blond Slytherin stopped him... Slash


**Pairing**: Ron / Draco

**Story**: Ron hurried down the hallway, as a blond Slytherin stopped him...

**Thanks**: for my beta-reader Darkenwood and your great help *wink*

* * *

**Harry Potter - Short**

**[ **_Blond Seduction _**]**

* * *

Ron was terrified. Bewildered and trapped.

And yet, it had begun as the most normal thing.

He'd just been on his way to the library- not because he was much interested in going there, he would much rather have been playing magical chess -but Hermine needed a certain book for her homework. She had a special, quite insistent way of asking him. So here he was; safe and snug - or so one should have thought.

However, a certain blond Slytherin had been lying in wait for him, like the predator he was. Ron was cornered in some less frequented part of the corridor, with his back pushed against the wall.

'Finally alone, Weasley,' Draco said with a smug grin. He took another step closer to the younger Gryffindor, who stood on tiptoes, and blushed with shame.

_'How sweet was that?'_ Malfoy smiled, while he set his heart even more on the other boy.

'What do you want, Malfoy?' Ron demanded to know snappily. He mustered all the courage he had left while his legs trembled and his stomach fluttered.

'Have you forgotten?' Draco asked quietly, conversationally. 'Your birthday is in two days.' Malfoy still smiled wooingly, a fact that unsettled Ron more than anything. 'Now, that I encounter you alone, without your _alter egos_, I wouldn't miss the chance to give you your birthday gift.'

'Huh? What?' Ron asked, too perplexed to keep up his resentful attitude.

Malfoy shook his head laughingly. 'Actually, I had already chosen my gift for you, but perhaps I should reconsider. Your hearing must be a bit off, or perhaps you're daft rather than deaf. More stupid than I thought you are.'

'My hearing is perfect, thank you very much' Ron hissed, who forgot his awe when the Slytherin's provocation irritated and infuriated him. 'I heard you, Malfoy. What I do not understand is why you, of all people, should want to make me a present of any kind. Unless it is one of your usual, bitchy plans, a curse or a nightmare to haunt me.'

'What?' Malfoy said with well feigned shock and hurt innocence. 'Is that how you think of me?' But the pretence didn't last, Draco's mouth twitched and he allowed the sneer to show. 'Looks as if I must show my weasel how very partial I am to him. Devoted, actually.'

'Your weasel? **_Yours_**?' Ron repeated sharply and cocked a brow. 'You're nuts, Draco. The last herbal infusion must have been off. Do you think that's funny? Well, I'm not laughing. Now let me go! I'm needed at the library.'

'Are you, indeed. But say I refuse to let you go? What then?' Malfoy teased smugly.

'Well I-' Ron began – and lost his train of thought. Gosh, this was scary. He needed a time-out, to sort out his thoughts.

No such luck! Aghast, Ron saw the blonde coming even closer. They had been at close quarters from the start, far too much so for two people who'd never _been_ close. At least, not to any knowledge of Ron's.

Now not a sheet of paper could be shoved between them.

The strong presence of the Slytherin and his authoritarian person left the young Gryffindor speechless, gulping down a heavy lump that blocked his throat. Ron couldn't help it, he blushed even deeper.

Malfoy looked at him adoringly, his sole attention focussed on the baffled red head, his warm breath grazing Ron's purple-flushed cheek.

'What?' Malfoy amusedly interrupted his counterpart's frenzied thoughts. Slowly he raised a hand to lift up Ron's chin. 'What do you want, Weasley?' he asked with a dark, hushed voice. His grip forced his little weasel's chocolate brown eyes to stare directly into his.

'I will- will you-' Ron stammered incoherently, dazzled as well as disgusted by the intense contact with the other boy.

'Yes, Ron? You'll what?' Draco asked with friendly curiosity. Slowly, he leaned forward, until their faces almost touched.

'I will-' Ron began, but he was already lost. Completely hypnotized. Bewitched by the dark, shining emerald eyes.

And yet, one tiny detail irritated the redhead now. The raising desire, so unfamiliar, so uncalled for, ceased. All right, Dracos eyes were beautiful. But, since when had these blue orbs turned into green ones? And come to think of it, how could his own desire rise, but his heart did not beat faster? Was his falling for the arrogant Slytherin, this sudden enthusiasm for the hostile classmate real or not?

'Oh, just look at this, the little weasel is not ashamed of flirting with others' a well-known, haughty and mocking voice said and, finally, Ron was able to breathe evenly again. For the first time since this strange encounter had begun.

Bewildered, Ron looked at the newcomer and saw – Draco Malfoy, not ten yards away from them.

At once, his heart skipped another beat.

But at the same time, his mind worked overtime.

_Two_ Draco Malfoys? Why? How? They looked like identical twins. Why had no one ever noticed?

On the other hand, the newly arrived Draco seemed as surprised as Ron to suddenly standing face to face with his spitting image.

The first Malfoy slowly retreated from Ron as the redhead pushed him back. When he turned to the second Draco, he gave his 'twin' a disparaging look. Both Draco and Ron now eyed the newcomer.

Yes, that was Draco Malfoy's face, his impressive figure, the blond hair, the green eyes. And a scar that slightly disfigured the otherwise smooth, high forehead.

A _scar_? Ron narrowed his eyes, as he recognized the lightning-shaped wound on the forehead of the other boy. A minute later he knew he had assumed correctly, when the second Slytherin suddenly changed form and turned into another. Before Ron stood his best friend.

'Harry?' Ron squeaked 'What you're doing here? Playing Malfoy?'

'Why? You ask me that in all earnest?' Harry said bitterly.

'Y-yes,'' Ron nodded shyly, intimidated by Harry's reproachful tone and demeanour.

'Isn't it obvious?' Harry retorted. 'I had to find out if you-' he nodded disdainfully at Draco '-would comply with his idea of an entertaining evening. I love you, Ron, but I never knew how to tell you. I noticed the sheep's eyes you made at this wimpy ferret. Didn't make regarding as nothing more than my best pal exactly easy.'

'Harry, _you_-?' Ron continued, even more confused than before.

'Yes, Ron. I do love you' Harry repeated.

'Harry, you-' the young Gryffindor tried again to explain himself. This was an epiphany for him. Yes, it was true, Harry Potter loved him. At the same time, Ron realized something else - A certain malevolent Slytherin stood close by and heard every word. Oh God! Malfoy _knew_!

Ron's chest cramped painfully and he bent his head in embarrassment.

'Harry, you _idiot_,' he pressed out, before he turned on his heels and ran away.

Ron Weasley could endure much of Malfoy's venom and spite, but the prospect of Draco sneering and gossiping about the feelings between him and Harry – it was too awful for words! The first tears loomed, while Ron ardently wished he could use some spell to open a hole in which he could vanish to all eternity.

'Great performance, Potter' Draco meanwhile said, shaking his head. 'This is the sort of idiocy I'd never expected to see from you. But then, perhaps it was inevitable. All this messing around with Muggles and pathetic half-wit wizards. Eventually you had to slump to their level.'

'Yes, I have been stupid' Harry admitted. 'Stupid enough to fall in love with my best friend.'

Draco was about to say something suitably insulting and hurting, when the black-haired boy abruptly came for him, and spoke again with an unfamiliar sternness: 'But Ron has chosen _you,_ Draco, not me. For which reason I can't even begin to understand, but I will respect his choice.'

'What's that?' Draco smirked. 'One look into the hurt weasel's eyes and you melt like butter in the sun? What has happened to the scar-face who wins every battle, no matter how hopeless?' Malfoy teased mercilessly. But he was also curious. How _was_ this possible?

'Sometimes giving up a fight is the only decent thing to do. The price of victory is too high.' For Harry, forcing his love on Ron meant giving up their friendship and this he would not do. Sighing, he let out a breath. 'Go, run after him, Draco. He's pacing about somewhere, ransacking his b rain for a solution he will not find.'

'That's just like him' Malfoy agreed grudgingly. 'Do you know what you're giving up, Potter?' he then inquired, still disbelieving.

'Yes. Because I love him' Harry said. But with a sizzling hot and combative spark in his blue eyes he added 'but shouldn't you spoil your chances or make my best friend unhappy, I'm going to grab the little weasel from you, mark my words!'

'Got it!' Draco grinned. Slowly, he approached his rival. 'But I will not allow that. Ron is mine.' With that, the Slytherin hurried after his little weasel.

Harry watched him for a minute before he set out in the opposite direction. Draco should take care of his friend, or Harry would punish him with a curse of endless torment. Well, even if it was the first time that he had lost to the Slytherin, he knew what he would do now. In the library, there was certain, quite instructive books of curses. It was time to continue his studies, as Hermine, in one of her well-intentioned advices, had so aptly put it.

Harry would follow this advice, and he would do so _now_.

Meanwhile**,** Ron was indeed wandered about the park aimlessly. He had thought of visiting Hagrid. He could hide away there for a while, but somehow he had now lost his bearings. He wandered through the field without a clue as to his whereabouts. That his eyes continually overflew with new tears didn't help either.

He ran, stumbled, and ran again. Until he tripped really badly, and fell to the ground. Sobbing, he sat up. He wiped his humiliating tears off his face, but somehow the skin didn't get dry. His legs felt wobbly and he realized how exhausted he was.

He thought he should go back and face a certain Slytherin. But he didn't return; instead the redhead preferred to wallow in his gloomy thoughts. After today, there would be no bound or limit to Malfoy's spite and tormenting.

But even so his thoughts went to the Slytherin, although it hurt him more. Before Ron's mental eyes, the ice-blue stare was already scrutinizing him with a mixture of disgust and malice. The words that went with that were incredibly hurtful - and with a heart-breaking cry, Ron closed his eyes. He didn't dare to think he could have touched a warmer string in the cold and arrogant heart of Draco Malfoy.

But with that, he was wrong.

So engrossed was Ron in his misery, that he did not notice the blond boy sneaking up on him.

Draco hadn't wasted any time finding his weasel.

He looked at the trembling back with deep worry.

The disgraceful truth was that Draco Malfoy was addicted to the Gryffindor's presence. From the moment the younger one wasn't around Draco felt horrible. When Malfoy was on vacation back home and the longing tormented him. He always waited for a small weasel to turn around the corner, whose presence would always please him.

Once he had seen Ron as a sweet rival he could tease, but that had changed long ago. Now Weasley was a person who provoked him constantly and completely dominated his mind and his heart.

Even now, with the shattered Gryffindor in front of him, Malfoy does not think of cruelty or spite. He kneels down beside Ron and pulls him into his arms protectively.

Scar-face had done a great job, young Malfoy tells the other, shaking his head wisely. Weasels are an endangered species. One could judge from the dire circumstances of Weasley's family. Their living conditions. If they were to survive the next few centuries, it would be nothing short of a miracle. Which is why one has to look after and take care of them. Especially of one sweet weasel.

Lovingly Draco purrs into the ear of his beloved Griffendor 'You're really stupid, Weasley.'

Although he got no response from Ron, the redhead's tears stopped flowing. Although the younger one held rigidly still in Malfoy's arms, Draco pulled him closer, firmly and fiercely protective.

The haughty Slytherin tells his Gryffyndor friend that, at this temperature, one can easily catch a cold. Draco turns the other around, so that he can look at Ron. Therefore, he has to put his hand under Ron's chin and force his weasel to look at him. Then he brushes the tangled, matted red hair from the tear-stained face.

'You are sweet and desirable'' Draco sais with a gentle smile. 'Why are you always so very impulsive? Always stubborn. Ain't I right? You run out, in a cold night like this one, no coat, no nothing. You're begging to catch pneumonia. That's so very much like you, Weasley.'

'Why do you say that?' Ron wanted to know shyly. So far he sensed no acid mockery in Draco's words. And even if he didn't understand what Malfoy intended, he enjoyed the intimate embrace in which he was caught and the intense gaze, which gave him some comfort.

'Because it's the truth' Draco said firmly. He shrugged irritably as he continued in a rougher, more urgent tone 'it's just -I'm worried about you, constantly. You captured my thoughts. Heavens, I'm in love with you.'

'Huh?' Ron said, while his cheeks heated up once more. Perhaps not the most intelligent remark he could have made, but then, it came from the heart.

'Would you like to hear it again?' Draco asked with a grin. 'So be it. Just for you: I love you, my sweet weasel. I've never ever loved anyone the way I love you, Ron Weasley, so don't even think about rejecting me, alright? You belong to me. Never forget that.'

'I belong to you?' Ron repeated, his face now virtually on fire. 'You love me?'

'Yes, I do love you'' Draco confirms, before he finally gives in to his heart's desire and seizes the soft and trembling lips his beloved Gryffindor with his own. Tastes the forbidden sweetness that had until today been denied to him. He groans happily. The shy kiss is returned, which makes him grin. Seems his weasel is inexperienced. That's nice, during their next vacation they could explore their desires together. Alone and withdrawn, just the two of them.

Ron did not think so far ahead. But he relished the moment and wanted as much experience with the other boy, as he was willing to give him. So what, that it brought the tears back to his eyes- this time he cried for for joy.

'I love you too, Draco' he whispered in the blond hair. Again they kissed and again ... and again ...

**The End**


End file.
